This invention relates to a liquid level detecting and warning device for use with a reservoir of a master cylinder of a vehicle hydraulic braking system, wherein when the liquid level in the reservoir decreases to a predetermined level, the device generates a warning signal.
One conventional liquid level detecting and warning device includes contact points provided respectively on a float and an member secured to the body of the reservoir such as a cover member so that the contact points mechanically contact with one another to generate the warning signal, however, there is a shortcoming that the contact points will be contaminated by the working liquid, thereby decreasing the operational reliability. There has been proposed to utilize a reed switch actuated by a magnet incorporated in the float for improving the sealingness of the contact points. However, in the prior art device, connecting terminals which are connected to the reed switch through lead wires have not been fixed to the cover member, thus, it has been difficult to connect the connecting terminals of the warning device to connecting terminals provided on the vehicle, and the lead wires connected to the reed switch have sometimes be broken.